Sutton DiLaurentis
Sutton 'Penelope DiLaurentis' born 'Rose Marin' is one of the main female protagonists within the novels; The Liars game, created by Amelia Perrett. She is the identical twin sister to Aria and best friends with Caroline and Emily. Sutton is a member of the Marin family and DiLaurentis. Physical Appearence Sutton is a very attractive young girl. She has light golden blonde hair and deep cerulean blue eyes, (her eyes are much lighter than Aria's). Sutton has a heart-shaped face, bow shaped lips, and a button sized nose. Its been claimed that Sutton is the more 'beautiful twin' and even Aria says she always looks a little better than she does. Due to the interest in fashion, Sutton wears fashionable and feminine attire clothes. Personality Although Sutton has it all, she is easily threatened by people who intimidate her. Her jealousy and need for power often get the best of her and cause her to act cruel and selfish; likewise her fearless nature has helped her to get revenge on her enemies numerous times. Nobody tells a lie better than Sutton. She had a way of using people's secrets against them. She has kept lots of information about her life from her friends, while managing to acquire all of their secrets. Sutton displays sociopathic qualities: controlling, paranoid, charming, seductive, dominant, incapable of remorse, and extremely intelligent. at times, Ali does seem to display real emotion. When Aria takes over Sutton's life and enrolees at her school people begin to notice a nicer side to 'Sutton'. Relationships Friends: Caroline Hastings- Sutton & Caroline have been best friends since childhood. Caroline is also best friends with Emily Montgomery. Caroline has mentioned that she and Sutton are so close they're like sisters. Throughout the series, Caroline is protective of Sutton, and knows every deep and dark secret Sutton has ever committed. Aswell as Caroline being the first to notice that Aria was impersonating her twin. Emily Montgomery- Sutton has a more neutral relationship with Emily. She seems to have the loosest connection to Sutton than anyone else. They seem to get along and have a casual friendship. They don't get into many arguments, nor does Sutton treat her like a lackey. However, Emily does follow in everything Sutton does and is nicknamed 'Killer' Family: Aria Marin- unknown as not know of each other yet. Veronica DiLaurentis- Sutton often threw tantrums to get what she wanted from her adopted mother, Veronica. The pair loved shopping together every Saturday morning, then heading over to the horsing stables for a ride. Veronica spoiled Sutton a lot more than her biological son, Jeremy, she would basically let her get away with murder. But when Aria takes over to the role of Sutton, Veronica doesn't seem to notice the instant change of personality. Due to properly not wanting to know her real 'daughter' is not here. Jeremy DiLaurentis- Jeremy is Sutton's adopted younger brother but biological son to Veronica and Peter. She did not have such a great relationship with Jeremy due to his drug addiction and their mutual disrespect of each other's boundaries. Both had no qualms going into each other's room, stealing and breaking each other's belongings. Aria learns that he nicknamed Sutton 'The Queen of Mean.' Jeremy picks up with difference between Aria and Sutton and finds out she is someone else when the twins reunite. He admits that he never loved Sutton as a sister, but loves Aria. Peter DiLaurentis- Sutton and Peter have a more indeterminate relationship. Peter is stern and intimidating, and seems to impose his authority on Jeremy more than Sutton. Even though he is a workaholic as a town mayor hoping to make the town a safer place, he is a very family oriented man for instance, he requires family meals every day. Friday night is game night with the family and speaks highly of them. He is also the one whom seems to be always in the dark, oblivious to the things that Sutton does. He did have a strong-love interest in Sutton and Aria's biological mother, Rebecca and promised to keep the twins safe but only took Sutton on the night of the killing. He bought Sutton up as his own and was totally confused if Aria took her place.